Secrets
by Envirosuit
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Some with more than others.


Secrets

I own nothing.

Main author: Envirosuit

Co-authors: DeathDemonWolf, Archer83 and Vergil1989 the Crossover King

* * *

"What's that ya got there Rae?" Cyborg effortlessly plucked the old dusty tome out of his ever dour friend's hand, as he rounded the couch in the living room.

Raven just folded his arms in front of her, and gave the ever cheerful cybernetic titan her best death glare.

"_Don't_ call me that. And it's Crime and Punishment by Dostoyevsky."

"Really? What's it about?" He asked, as he observed the summary on the back.

"The main character comes to believe that murder is permissible in pursuit of a higher purpose. I'm debating that theory right now..." Cyborg dropped the book next to Raven like to was a molten piece of metal as he noticed her glare.

"I know what will get that murderess look off of your face! Some gratuitous violence! Want to play Zombie Face Shooter 8?"

"No."

"Not listening." Cyborg playfully tosses a controller at Raven, which knocks the recently recovered book out of her hands.

"I noticed."

"Come on Rae, it'll be fun! I'll even let you be the guy with the grenade launcher, how's that sound?"

"Boring."

"O...kay. I'll just get started, hop in whenever you feel like it."

_Wow... He's terrible at this._ Raven catches the slight hint of a grin forming on her lips. She squishes it flat before the other young hero can notice.

"Just a little more...ah hell! Okay...maybe if I...come on! Face ripping?! That has to be cheating!"

"Zombies that cheat? How shocking."

"Well, I don't see you doing any better!" Cyborg had to internally laugh at just how angry he managed to sound at Raven's comment. _That's it...I am just utterly pathetic...at this game I've put about three weeks of my life into..._

"Here! Stop embarrassing yourself already..." A thoroughly disgusted Raven said, as she snatched the controller out of his 'surprised' grasp. "There. I killed more of them in five seconds than you did in five minutes."

Huffing in 'defeat', Cyborg hesitantly picked up the other controller. "Yeah right. Don't you worry bout me, I'll catch up in no time."

"I'm gonna rock your pathetic world Cyborg." Raven couldn't help biting at her lip as she obliterated yet another walking corpse.

"Huh?" The avid gamer got his brains eaten once again as he nearly fell off the couch in shock. _I'm guessing she doesn't know that has more than one meaning._

"Are you going to kill anything? Or just continue to stare at me?" Raven's glare focused on Cyborg before she did a double take and jerked her gaze at towards the screen. Cyborg watched in amusement as Raven shot open some zombies before turning quickly to dispose of some remaining zombies. The few zombies that remained roamed into view of the player. Cyborg quickly snapped up, splattering the virtual ground with gore and guts.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this Rae. Have you been practicing?" Came Cyborgs teasing voice to Raven's annoyance. She turned, looking past the giant TV; with the golden sun shining through the glass.

"This game is too easy, I don't know why you find this hard." Raven felt boredom creep up on her as Cyborg grumbled a displeased retort.

"Beginner's luck." Raven snorted.

"Absolutely not.. Luck is not taking the credit. My skill was earned, not given." Raven glared at Cyborg making him shiver from the intensity of the stare.

"Woah alright, I didn't mean nothin by it!" He attempted to defend himself from the death stare by shielding his eyes with his hands. Raven rolled her eyes at the action taking place. She turned her attention to TV noticing the light of the sun disappearing into the everlasting darkness crossing the sky.

"Hang on a second. How are you so good at games?" Cyborg questioned, confusion adorning the human side of his face.

"What do you mean?" Raven muttered, as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you are always telling BB that video games are pointless, an' that you don't play 'em, but you just out-skilled me there!"

Raven smirked. "If he knew I was good at video-games, do you think he would ever leave me alone?"

"That is true." Cyborg admitted, before snorting, imagining his friends likely reaction.

"Best of five rounds?" Cyborg knew a challenge when he heard one, even if Raven had tried to sound as bored and sarcastic as possible.

"You're on."


End file.
